charlie and brax in love
by twnicoletw
Summary: charlie realtionship with brax 6 months on starts of rocky but there realtionship grows but will a little bump in the road split them apart
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Brax story

_**Charlie and brax have been together for 6 months now and everyone knows about them and there is no more river boys cause they all left when they found out brax was dating Charlie they all went to a different country heath stayed and he likes Charlie now not like likes Charlie likes her as a friend and Casey and ruby broke up and **_

Chapter 1

Brax pov

It had been wondering me for a while who was ruby's dad Charlie and ruby never talk about him I mean if I were her father I would stick around I had decided I would ask Charlie and if Charlie didn't tell me I would ask ruby

"You in Charlie" I shouted

"Yes in my room come through" Charlie shouted so I walked through to her room

"Hey babe" I said

"Hey what's up" Charlie said

"Can I ask you something" I said a little nervously

"Yes sure what is it" Charlie said sounding confused

"Um who's ruby's father" I said

"Um look can we not talk about this" Charlie said

"Sure ok I don't want to push you" I said

"Look I'm sorry but I just can't tell you at the moment sorry have to go to work ok" Charlie

"Ok you want to come over tonight" I said

"Yes sure I will be over at 9 k can you tell ruby for me that I'm going to yours after work please" Charlie said

"Yes sure she home" I said

"Yes she's in her room just knock before you go in" Charlie said

"I know I know ok bye love you" I said

"Love you bye" Charlie said

"Bye" I said

I went up to ruby's door and knocked

"Just a minute" ruby said

After a minute she answered

"Ow hey brax what you doing here Charlie's at work" ruby said

"I know I just saw her she told me to tell you she staying at mine tonight k" I said

"Ok thanks for telling me" ruby said

"Ruby can I ask you something" I said

"Yes sure what you want to know" ruby said

"Um who is your father" I said

"I think you should sit down I don't think you will like what I have to say" ruby said I started to get worried why wouldn't I like it "when Charlie was young look just promise me you won't get angry" she said "ow and won't go and kill the guy"

"I promise I won't get angry or kill the guy" I said why would I want to kill the guy

"Charlie was raped and she fell pregnant with me I was brought up thinking she was my sister but she is actually my mum" ruby said I couldn't believe it no wonder Charlie didn't tell me she was raped by some guy what sick pervert does that I could feel anger growing inside me

"Brax you ok" ruby said

"Who raped her" I said angrily

"Grant Bledcoe you won't know him" ruby said

"ok well I had better go" I said I didn't want to take my anger out on ruby but I needed to talk to Charlie I can't believe she was raped I really love Charlie and I will stand by her

_**If you guys could review it would really help me make my stories better I know it's not very good start but I didn't really know how to begin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Brax story

Brax pov

I was looking for Charlie it was her brake and she said she would meet me at Angelo's I found her sitting at a table she looked so hot in her uniform

"Hi" I said

"Hey what's up why did you want to meet" Charlie said

"Um ruby told me" I said

"Ruby told you what" Charlie said

"Who her father is I understand why you didn't tell me" I said

"Look it's really hard to talk about so can we not talk about it till I'm ready please" Charlie said

"Yes sure whenever you're ready so see you at 9 yes" I said

"Yes sure love you" Charlie said

"Love you" I said I gave her a quick kiss then left

Charlie pov

That was very awkward I thought I really am not feeling well I might cancel with brax tonight that's when it all went black

Ruby's pov

I was shouting Charlie I don't think she could hear me cause she just stood there when I saw her collapse I rushed over I was so scared I phoned an ambulance when it arrived I went into the ambulance when I suddenly remembered she was with brax now and I hadn't called him yet I got her phone a dialled his number I took a while but he eventually answered I told him everything he said he will be right down

Braxs pov

I had just got off the phone to ruby I was still in shock Charlie had collapsed I jumped straight in my car I rushed to the hospital when I got in there I saw ruby sitting in the chairs I went up to her she looked upset

"Ruby what's wrong with her" I said

"Don't know doctors in there at the moment with her" ruby said

I sat down next to ruby not taking my eyes of the door waiting for the doctor to come out

Charlie pov

When I woke up I didn't recognise my surrounding I soon did when I saw Sid standing there

"Hey Charlie you're in hospital" Sid said

"Why am I" I said

"You collapsed I need to take test to find out why you might feel a slight pinch" Sid said

When side left brax and ruby came in

"Hey babe how you feeling" brax said

"Fine just tired" I said

"Why don't you go to sleep then" ruby said

"Fine but only if you 2 go home and do the same" I said

"Deal" they both said

When I woke up Sid was just walking in the room

"Charlie we have you blood results back" Sid said "The reason you collapsed was because you're pregnant"

"Are you sure do you know how far" I said

"2 months that's quite far to find out your pregnant now I'm going to do an ultra sound do you want to tell the father before we do it" Sid said

"Sure can you send brax in" I said

"Sure" Sid said

When brax came in he gave me a quick kiss

"Brax in need to tell you something" I said

"Yes what is it" brax said

"I'm pregnant" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and Brax story

Brax pov

I just stood there I couldn't believe it Charlie was pregnant

"That's why you collapsed right" I said confused

"Yes look I only just found out a few minutes ago I'm 2 months pregnant" Charlie said

"Um ok so are you keeping it" I said

"Yes I am I could never get and abortion" Charlie said

"Ok well I will stand by you the whole way" I said

"Thank you can you call ruby for me please and tell her to come in about 1 hour so I can tell her" Charlie said

"Sure I will be back in a sec" I said

Charlie pov

1 hour later

I was lying in bed waiting for ruby to come I had sent brax home because I needed to tell ruby on my own I didn't know how she was going to take it after a few more minutes ruby walked in

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic was awful so what did you want to talk about" ruby said

"I think you should sit down" I said after ruby sat down I decided I would just tell her "ruby I'm pregnant"

"Well congratulations I'm so happy for you" ruby said she gave me a quick hug "I am sorry Charlie but I promised Indi that I would help her get ready for her date with Romeo bye love you"

"Ok well I'm coming out tomorrow so I will see you tomorrow bye"

After that ruby left I was pretty tired before I fell asleep I heard someone creep in I opened my eyes to see who it was

_**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I'm so tired that I'm finding it hard to write my stories at the moment**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlie"

"joey" I said "what are you doing here"

"I came back for you I still love you" joey said

"well I don't love you I love someone else" I said

"who is it Angelo" joey said

"no he's name is brax and I love him" I said just as I said that brax walked in

"sorry I left" brax said "who are you"

"this is joey" Charlie said

"and you are" joey said rudely

"my names brax nice to meet you" brax said

"ow so your him" joey said

"excuse me how do you know Charlie" brax said

before joey could answer I said "we went to school together can you give us a minute brax"

so brax left

"leave joey and never come back look im pregnant with braxs child now leave" I said

so joey left without saying another word

brax pov

I saw joey leave so I went in to see Charlie

"hi babe you ok" I said

"yer im fine just want to get out of hospital cant wait for tomorrow I finally get out of here" Charlie said

"well soon it will be me you and our baby" I said

"you know you can be so sweet sometimes" Charlie said

"you better not tell anyone" I said

"maybe I will maybe I wont" cherlie said

"im keeping my eye on you any way you need sleep and have you seen my phone I left it here" I said Charlie handed me my phone " love you babe"

"love you to" Charlie said


	5. Chapter 5

Brax pov

I was on my way round to Charlie's to see ruby I really need her advice on something

"Rubes you in" I shouted

"Yes hold on I will be out in a minute" ruby shouted so I sat down on the sofa a few minutes later ruby appeared "thought you were picking Charlie up"

"I am but I have to ask you something first" I said nervously

"Yes sure" ruby said

"I want to ask Charlie to move in with me do you think it's too soon" I said

"Ow my god yes you should ask her but where would I go" ruby squealed

"you would come and live with us as well that's if she says yes and I was thinking I will take her out tonight seeing as she is coming out of hospital and ask her then" I said

"I would love to move in with you and you should ask her tonight" ruby said

"Ok well I had better go pick Charlie up bye" I said giving ruby a quick hug

"Bye" ruby said

Charlie pov

I had been waiting for Brax I just wanted to go home when he finally walked in

"Sorry I'm late traffic was awful" Brax said

"It's ok can we just get out of here" I said

"Ok where is your bag" Brax said

"In the bathroom I couldn't be bothered to move it I knew you would do it for me" I said

"You're so lazy" Brax said

"No I'm not I go for a run everyday" I said

"Ok you're not lazy hey I was thinking maybe I could take you to dinner tonight" Brax said

"Ok what time" I said trying to hide my excitement

"I will pick you up about 6 o'clock" Brax said

"Ok can we go now I really hate hospitals" I said

"Ok let's go" Brax said

**6 o'clock**

"Charlie you look beautiful" ruby said as I came out the room

"Thanks Brax should be here any minute not sure what time I will be back ok" I said

"Its fine I'm going to go to see Indi she is going to help me with some school work" ruby said just as there was a knock at the door

"It's me" Brax shouted

"Come in" I shouted

"Wow Charlie you look amazing" Brax said

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said

"Ready to go" Brax said

"Yes let me just get my bag and don't stay up to late ruby" I said

"Okay have fun you to" ruby said

"We will bye ruby" Brax said

"Bye you guys" ruby said

**ok the date will be next chapter sorry it has been a while since I updated and sorry this chapter is quite short**


End file.
